Snarl
Son: Daughters: Sire: Mother: |pup = None |adult = Snarl |past = Pup, Cohort, Hunter, Lone Coyote |current = None |status = Deceased }}Snarl is a tawny and white male coyote with angry orange eyes. Personality Snarl was a sly, wily, and very entitled coyote. Despite his nasty and villainous behavior, he never seemed to understand why other foxes and coyotes distrusted and disrespected him. He was often verbally and physically abusive to Tangle, especially after her first litter of pups died. He wanted other creatures to fear him and bend to his will, but he ultimately failed when Fox Mother broke his leg. Unable to accept this failure, he ended his life by throwing himself into the river. Backstory and Facts *His first litter of pups died because Tangle didn't have enough milk. *His half siblings, Scrape and Mangle are Snarl's half siblings. They share the same sire. *Tangle's mother, a lowly coyote called Knot, was an apathetic and unsympathetic, strict female. Her father ran away from the Pack when he'd found out she was pregnant, and that had left Knot bitter. However, one day Tangle's mother could not take the hatred and threw herself into the river. Tangle was heartbroken, and so when Snarl first proposed the idea of mates to her, she was unyielding. He was a little older and was highly esteemed for his strength and discipline, but Tangle didn't want him. However the older coyotes urged her, saying that she could not live forever in the past and needed a family of her own. So she agreed, reluctantly. *After Tangle gives birth, Snarl, being lamed and banished, and believing his cubs died, throws himself into the river. *At first it had not been so bad. Snarl, while not affectionate or very sympathetic, would often bring her gifts of extra prey he'd caught and was gentle enough. After a while, Tangle had been told that she was pregnant, they were thrilled. Snarl seemed to change, protectively nuzzling her growing belly and laughing delightedly at the news. He would not let her go anywhere without him, and he refused to let another coyote or fox touch her. However, it was the beginning of that treacherous Ice Wind, and the prey started going to ground. * Then her birth had come, moons later- Tangle had been starving and scrawny, as they all were. Quotes :Snap grinned. "He's not too bright, is he? As if we can't hear him grumbling to Tangle. What's his problem?" :Fox Sharp nodded. "He is angry because his mate lost her cubs due to hunger. He blames the foxes for not hunting enough, and he blames Tangle for losing them. He's always been a grump, though." ― Fox Sharp's and Snap's thoughts on Snarl :Snarl approached, grinning. "I is be very careful. Bigger than foxes, youse sees. Keeps cub /very/ safe. ― Snarl volunteers to carry Fox Spirit :Snap chuckled and turned to Fox Sharp. "I wonder where Snarl got his name." She said sarcastically. The tawny coyote seemed to always wear a disgusted look on his face. ― Snap about Snarl's name :Tangle glanced at Snarl, then back at Fox Mother, and slowly joined the foxes, not taking her eyes off Snarl. :Mags joined her, not seeming too bothered by Snarl leaving. :A few other coyotes joined on the spot, clearly they couldn't care less about their Packmate. A ginger-ish coyote Growl said, "Why would mes wants to leaves with /him?/" ― Snarl is kicked out of the Fox Pack'' :Snarl was dragging himself away, his snapped, useless leg dragging behind him. He was heading for the river. He glared at Fox Mother for a moment before dunking himself in, getting carried off by the waves. ― Snarl throws himself into the river Family Tree Category:Males Category:Coyotes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Lone Coyotes Category:Sire-Coyotes Category:Deceased